Infidelity's Child
by adstyle17
Summary: Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley are having an affair. When Ron wants a baby will things end, or does Hermione have a plan? Sexual content F/F


WARNING: This oneshot contains explicit sexual content, adultery, magical genitalia, lesbianism and impregnation.

AN: This story is by no means a reflection of me. I do not condone certain themes involved with this story, and this story is not encouragement for those themes. This is simply a mature rated work of fiction.

This idea came to me amidst a family debate/argument. We watched an episode of Jeremy Kyle and talked about a guy who was cheated on by his girlfriend with his best friend. The guy stated on-screen that he wouldn't have been angry if they told him back when they first felt these feelings for each other, but some of my family were skeptical. They believed that he'd have been just as angry the alternative way, and that it was always going to end up with fights and aggravation.

So I came up with a story from that perspective but in my way (Harry Potter, Femslash pairing, bit of girl cock and a baby to boost). This is just a work of fiction guys so don't flame me.

So enjoy really...

Hermione giggled as Ginny sucked at her neckline. "Ginny! ahaha, you'll leave a mark if you're not careful."

Ginny licked at it instead and replied "He'll think he did it, you know what his memory is like."

Hermione giggled one last time before forcing her smile down and putting on a stern voice. "Come on, they'll be back in ten minutes. We've already had a round or two."

Ginny pulled up from her neck and pecked her lips "Lost count haven't you, it was three."

"I mustn't have noticed, that second orgasm must've done me in."

Ginny smothered Hermione's mouth again with hers and thrusted her tongue against the eager one awaiting it inside. Only when Hermione was breathless did she push Ginny's shoulders back gently and pry her lips off her own. "Stop, let's sit down and wait for them like the good wives we're supposed to be."

"Fine." Ginny said backing up and letting Hermione escape out of the corner of the countertop. Hermione rubbed out the wrinkles in her baby blue fleece whilst Ginny adjusted the collar of her pink shirt.

They sat side by side in the living room, content for now to just link hands and lean their heads together. They sat in a long silence listening to each others breathing and wishing they had found their love sooner.

Yes, Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley were having an affair. It's bad, affairs are bad, what they was doing was wrong. But they love each other.

They both loved their husbands once, perhaps they still did, but that love died in them within a few years of graduating. Yet wasn't soon enough to avoid their weddings. They had agreed with each other and their husbands that they'd get married early, before their careers started and the finances made it difficult. They were confident that they had met the one, they'd fought for each other, how could they have been wrong.

They couldn't have known then, if they had the marriages would never have happened and they would do all this publicly and ethically. But it was when the husbands grew used to the life, and the girls were left alone too often when the husband's went to work. That's when it brought up a few regrets.

Ginny needed to apply for a nursing course she had to perform at home, which lasted a year. And Hermione wanted to be an author and so needed only to work at home. Whilst their husbands fought criminals and flew broomsticks, they'd be at one of their homes, spell-checking and proofreading each others work.

Eventually between the spell-checking and proofreading came their secret regrets, secret desires, talks of their sexuality. Instead of writing some days they'd hang out all day, going places together, or going out at night and enjoying themselves.

That is when the spark was lit.

Now every kiss they shared with their husbands had each others faces in their eyes. They'd smile a little less every time their husbands came back through the door, knowing that one of them would be forced to go home with their man.

It wasn't their fault really, they did nothing wrong. They were both sweet guys, generous to the bone, as charming as ever and downright hilariously funny. Hermione didn't have many arguments with Ron as she thought she would when they got married, and Ginny didn't expect Harry to be as happy as he was after the gloom of the war. They loved their wives without a shadow of a doubt.

If they had to provide an excuse they would say their lifestyles clashed; the working men and the homeworking ladies. But they didn't like to make excuses because there wasn't one, they fell out of love with their husbands and simply cannot break their marriages off.

They wanted to, just to spare them the heartache of finding out their wives are cheats. But breaking up their marriages wasn't an option, too many people would be hurt, people would be tossed between still supporting them and shunning them completely. That would wreck more lives than it would save, at least if nobody found out lives would continue as usual. Being found cheating and divorcing to be with each other ammounted to the same horrible ending.

And that's what they tell each other when the other girls conscience gets too overloaded. To them it was better than the alternative. Cowardly yes, but better.

Now three years into their affair Hermione had one published book, _The Best Charms For The Outdoor Witch_ , and Ginny was a medi-witch at St Mungo's. Ron was the first goalkeeper for the Chudley Cannons and Harry was one promotion away from becoming Head of the auror department.

But the biggest change was just about to be revealed.

"Gin" Hermione said softly, instantly gathering Ginny's attention "Ron wants a baby."

Ginny stared at Hermione, her brow beginning to crease up. "Ok?"

"And I...Gin, I had to..." Hermione stumbled.

"I know. You had to say yes." Ginny huffed raking a hand through her red locks.

"Are you upset?"

"A little, a lot. I don't know." Ginny replied. "I get it, it was gonna come up sooner or later and you had to say yes. I get that."

"I did say it was too early for that but I couldn't exactly come up with a good excuse to delay it. I mean all I do everyday apart from shop and visit friends is work on my writing. A baby doesn't exactly make that impossible." Hermione explained.

"No it doesn't."

"And he had his heart set on it, I couldn't say no."

Ginny stayed silent for a few moments, then she asked "When did he ask you this?"

"Tuesday night, in bed."

"That's three days!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you decided to tell me like this, three days after you make this big, life-changing decision!" Ginny fiercely replied.

Hermione reached for her hand just as her eyes watered "I'm sorry."

Ginny squeezed at the bridge of her nose. "So what? What happens now?"

"Well...I have a baby."

"Brilliant."

"Yours."

Ginny sat still as a statue, reciting her words over and over in her bed before giving in. "Yours?"

"Yes, I'll have your baby."

Ginny leaned over Hermione with a deeper frown "Tell me exactly what you mean."

Hermione got up to find her hand bag and fished out a crumpled piece of note paper, then returned to Ginny. "Have you heard of the Oprilla's Heir Ritual?"

"The Opri-hair what?" Ginny flustered back.

"It was used first in the Roman empire and was adopted by many over world powers like the Egyptian, Barbarian, Byzantine and is still used today in the Middle East. It started with Oprilla, a roman witch born a hermaphrodite, she bred twelve women with six sons each."

"So what we hire her for a night?" Ginny joked, gaining a heart-warming laugh from the brunette.

"Let me finish. When Claudius heard of her reputation he asked her for her secrets, when she showed him he was repulsed, so he ordered her... dismemberment." Hermione cringed.

"Nicely put. What happened next?"

"She returned to her home and researched of course. A few years past and she eventually came up a genital growth solution. Part charm, part potion."

"So she regrew her bone." Ginny crudely summed.

"But the ritual was flawed, the effects wore off within twelve hours and the ritual had to be repeated. Which later resulted in her death because she used it every night."

"Why would that kill her?"

"It wreaks havoc on your blood pressure to use it that regularly so soon after the effects fade."

"Right, gotcha. So you want me to perform this ritual?" Ginny asked, bringing the attention back to the present.

"You and Ron share practically the same genes. All we need to do is give you the ability to...you know." Hermione instructed.

Ginny reached for Hermione's arm and forced her to meet eyes. "Hermione, this is big. If you think what we're doing is bad, this will be ten times worse. We'll potentially be stealing Ron's chance to have a child. His child will be MY child."

Hermione bit her lip worriedly "I know, that's why I waited this long to tell you. I WAS going to go through with it with Ron, because Ginny despite not wanting Ron...I _do_ want a baby. I wanted _your_ baby. Ginny, we were always going to be raising kids; I want to raise kids with the person I love, and this way we won't have to break up or divorce Ron and Harry."

"I understand" Ginny replied. "But could you live with yourself afterwards. I'm not even sure I can, everytime I'll see that child I'll know it's mine. Ron will treat it like it's his and I'll be forced to take a backseat in looking after my own child. It'll never know I'm it's biological parent because WE'RE never going to divorce our husbands."

Hermione kissed the back of Ginny's hand. "I know Gin, it will be hard. But it's your child or no child."

Ginny sharply inhaled "Way to put pressure on me Hermione."

Hermione gave her a few moments to mull it over. Ginny turned back to Hermione and saw her pleading, loving, hoping eyes; Ginny wasn't ever going to say no. "It's freaking fortunate he's my brother isn't it?" Ginny responded, a smile grew and she squeezed Hermione's hand. "I would love to make a baby with you."

Hermione hugged her redhead lover and said out loud "I love you".

"I love you too." Ginny kissed her cheek before asking "How does this work then?"

Hermione explained as precisely as possible the spellwork and ingredients involved in making the ritual work, what aftereffects and problems it could cause; she went over every aspect of the process.

Ginny was most interested when stuff like "inflating balls with fertile semen" and "guaranteed fertilisation" were mentioned. This, whilst very very bad of them, was going to be fun.

Ron and Hermione would have marital sex as usual, a contraceptive charm in effect to ensure Ron didn't inadvertently get Hermione pregnant before Ginny tried.

Ron would have to have sex with Hermione within the same night as she did Ginny, give or take a couple of days leway. This proved problematic when the Quidditch World Cup came back round, suddenly Ron was needing to stay weeks away from home instead of days. Hermione had no choice but to make sure she had sex with Ron before he left. He'd have to ejaculate in her and she must be at the most fertile time of month.

Ginny would need to then have sex with Hermione the same night, if not the next day.

Ginny, well she had to drink a vampiric red concoction that reeked of flesh and had the density of slime. When Ginny thought of genital growth potion she thought of something along the lines of Amortentia in appearance, not some dark red goo.

Besides drinking that, she would need to make sure that when she "got a bonk on" she performed the spells that would turn her girl fluids into fertile semen and deposit them into her scrotom.

Ginny would wait downstairs in Ron and Hermione's house, under the alibi of doing overtime (Harry is usually too busy to check these things), until Hermione finished with Ron and reversed the contraceptive charm.

She'd come down, things would get heated, in and out, squirt, bun in the oven.

So here Ginny waited, nerves making her feel completely tortured, waiting for that dreaded signal.

Dreaded because that signal was cries and moans belonging to her brother. Forgetting the fact he was having it off with her lover, no sister wants to hear her brothers sex noises.

When she heard creaking mattress springs and muffled groans which were definitely Ron, Ginny took immediate action. If she has the choice between disgusting red goo down her throat or her brothers moans in her ears, she'd take the goo all day.

The taste was not like the smell, it didn't taste of blood and flesh but it still tasted disgusting. Imagine drinking the pure fat that someone's cut off an uncooked steak, liquidised, and put in a glass and that's what comes close to what Ginny was consuming.

Ginny fought the need to bawk as she held her stomach. When the entire contents was consumed she hung her tongue out like a dog and flexed it up and down in disgust. Why do these clever things taste so horrible?

As Ginny struggled to stomach the wretched slime she realised to herself that since the sounds from above her started, not a single moan, groan or cry sounded like Hermione. Ginny has brought Hermione to orgasm countless times in the past three years, and even on a casual quickie Hermione Granger makes a hefty amount of noise.

That told only one thing to Ginny, and it demolished any twinges of envy Ginny had left about the sexual act upstairs.

Minutes pass and the only thing that changed was the taste in her mouth slowly fading.

Ginny's mind raced 'Please don't be a dud. It's a dud, a bloody dud. What's it going to do instead? What does a dud potion do? What did Hermione say happened if the potions are brewed incorrectly? Ruptured spleens, crud. Bladder explosions, double crud. Breast enlargements...well, maybe it's not all bad. But that's not the point, I need to get Hermione pregnant tonight and now I can't. She needs to know, but I can't just barge in, I'm not going anywhere near that room whilst they're doing...that. It's hot in here, I think I need some air.'

Ginny bolted for the window and violently slid it up, uncaring if the loud thud disturbed the upstairs activity. Ginny dipped her entire upper body out, drawing in deep even breaths of the night air.

But the temperature just kept rising and she realised it wasn't all panic and room temperature, her body was seriously beginning to heat up. The warmness stayed at her head but as her hands went nearer to her abdomen the temperature gradually burned hotter. Ginny's groin was the furnace and she was now contemplating running cold water over her pubic mound to reduce the heat.

Just as she was about to move again, a swelling began. A small spot became a lump, then when she felt it grow even further she recognised a small bulge growing against her trouser front.

It was happening, it was actually happening.

Understanding that her member would grow entirely erect instead of flaccid, Ginny immediately began quickly discarding the bottom half of her outfit to ensure no damage was done to her growing appendage. When her knickers came flying off she finally got a chance of seeing it grow.

Ginny may have been a tad tomboyish but never did she think she'd take things this far. Being able to masturbate like a guy, pumping away like a maniac and the possibility of doing it wrong practically impossible; it sure got her excited.

As her shaft grew out past four inches, Ginny tested out what she had of the thing. She wrapped a couple of fingers round the girth and slowly rubbed it up and down. It wasn't exactly electric, more a dull gradual seeping sensation that promised electricity the longer she touched it.

Completely forgetting herself Ginny began to grip it harder and rub faster. The length was six whole inches now and an inch and a half thick, encouraging Ginny to wrap all four fingers around it and pump with more strength. The seep became a buzz and Ginny's mouth opened into an O shape.

Throughout this Ginny's penis grew outwards and sideways until Ginny's entire hand had more distance to cover with every pump. Ginny's fingers barely touched her thumb from around the girth and Ginny was pumping a distance of several inches from head to base. The sensation was now a livewire of energy surging from her head to the base of her shaft.

Ginny had the brain power to stifle her cries into her hand, and nothing more. Her mind held completely hostage to the burning pleasure in her loins.

Suddenly the length and width of her member peaked, and on demand a second swelling of ballooned skin began growing at the base. A crease in the middle parted the swelling into two separate directions eventually resulting in two symmetrical lumps.

This feeling grew uncomfortable and Ginny stopped her pumping. Within the swelling of skin itself was another swelling, these were heavier lumps, like two oval pebbles easing down from her bladder. When each pebble were released they plopped into the bottom of the swelling skin, ceasing all the continued growth.

Ginny knew that finally the process was over and the potion was not a dud. She observed the member in fascination, noticed the ever slight change of colour on display. Ginny's body was tanned if only a little, but Ginny's penis had her original pale colour. Bluish veins peeking out of the skin and lilac coloured flesh poking out the overlapping skin on her bulb. There was even a splattering of freckles around the base, as if this thing had always been with her from the start.

As hypnotized by it as she was, she still remembered that the thing was nothing more than a glorified strap-on at this point in time. In order for stuff to come out of it she'll need to enchant the stuff into her.

Ginny brought the incantation to the forefront of her mind and, wand in hand, incanted it as precisely as possible. Feeling the instantaneous affect of the spell she closed her eyes and marvelled in the vision of white tadpoles swimming in a pond that was her scrotom.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ginny's eyes opened and her hands came away in fear, until she realised Hermione was standing there. "What the heck Mione, did you have to?"

"No, but I enjoyed it." Hermione took a fleeting look up the staircase "Ron's spark out, didn't even need any drowsing formula."

"Wow, one of those is he? Knew it."

Hermione tutted playfully "Don't go mocking his stamina until you've proved yours." Hermione indicated to the new hard friend waving at her from Ginny's groin.

Ginny took in Hermione's appearance. She already had the shagged look about her but Ginny knew there was more in her tank. Hermione wore her long nightie that had overly large sleeves and had every other button done up so there would be more skin seen in the gaps in-between. The nightie reached to mid-thigh on her bare leg, and Ginny knew that from the right angle below her lack of underwear would be apparent. "Hermione, what have I told you about being drop dead sexy?"

"To be it only for you."

"You bet your arse you are." Ginny replied then checked out her new friend again. "It didn't think it would be this big. I'd bet it reaches to nine inches or more."

"Well yeah, it needs to be flush against my cervix. Add that to the high success rate in every sperm load and you'd get me knocked up on any day." Hermione half explained, half bragged.

Ginny prodded it, making it bob and dip "How long will it remain hard?"

"Permanently until we're finished with it."

"A whole twelve hours, even I can't go that long".

"Let me rephrase, permanently until you climax. After that it will go flaccid, unlike a normal guys penis it will not get erect again even under stimulation."

"So it's a gun with one bullet?"

"At the lack of a better analogy, yes I suppose it is." Hermione cheekily smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for" Ginny immediately went to her dominant sex mode as she took a seat at the armchair. She removed her top and bra and ordered "Get me ready".

Hermione sexily sauntered from where she stood at the foot of the stairs, to within a few feet of the armchair. Then in one fluid motion went from standing to bent on her haunches, her spine bending in an elegant curve on the way down. Her hair flicked and her nightie caught up high on her body, exposing exactly what Ginny knew was underneath. "Do you like your new friend?"

"I love him, he wants to meet you" Ginny answered, eyes stuck to Hermione's pussy winking at her.

"Will he accept a hand shake?" Hermione grasped Ginny's knee, awaiting her next answer.

Ginny nodded and Hermione's hand shot to her shaft. Ginny gasped at the sensation of someone elses hand controlling her member. Without much hesitation Hermione began to pump just as Ginny had.

Hermione stared straight into Ginny's face as she stroked her "His skin is so warm to touch."

Ginny aided her strokes by bucking up into them. Eventually stroking just wasn't enough and so Ginny said slightly breathless "Shaking is too formal. He wants a proper hello kiss."

"What a charmer." Was the response. Hermione's head bent forward until the bulbous tip was positioned in front of her mouth. Then her tongue made contact.

"Ahuh" Cried Ginny, her voice pitching. "Just like that Mione".

Hermione's tongue slid from mid-shaft to the slit, her tongue tip swirling the circumference of the head over the foreskin. Remarkably Hermione ushered the skin beneath it, revealing the head in it's purple-tinged glory, with only the use of her tongue.

Ginny was just grateful for the whole sensational rollercoaster as her neck hung back onto the headrest. The urge to orgasm was already beginning to set in.

Then Ginny's pole was engulfed into a warm chasm, an insistent muscle working its magic around it. Hermione only got three inches down when Ginny blasted "Hermione, cumming. Too soon, too soon."

The warm feeling was gone suddenly and a tight clawing hand clutched at the shaft in an iron grip. Ginny groaned in pain, feeling the climax surging up but the blockage giving it no chance of pushing through. "Ginny, I know it hurts but you've got to keep it in. We are not wasting this."

Ginny writhed for a few moments before the surge retreated back down. Ginny sighed in relief when her composure was back "Ok, bad idea to the blowjob. That was too damn close."

The sound of fabric rustling popped Ginny's eyes open in curiosity. Hermione's nightie was completely gone, her C-cup breasts shone like ivory in the moonlight and her unmarked skin looking smooth. Irresistibly kissable.

Hermione stood over Ginny, then she placed one knee to the right of Ginny's thigh and the other knee to her left. The sharpness of the V shape directly in front of Ginny brought the redheads hands to cup high on each thigh. Hermione tugged Ginny's chin upwards and there eyes stared into the other.

Hermione brought her face to Ginny passionately kissing the redhead who wrapped her arms round the brunette's middle. Hermione's bumcheeks met Ginny's thigh, the momentarily neglected member poked into Hermione's belly. Hermione encircled Ginny's neck with her arms, pulling her further in.

For several minutes of tilting faces, gentle touches and smacking lips, both girls pulled their mouths away. Their breath mingling as they stared eye-to-eye. Hermione touched Ginny's chin with light fingers and sweetly told her "Whatever happens, whatever doubts we have afterwards or concerns we share, I want you to know that what definitely won't be challenged is how I feel about you Ginny."

Ginny attempted to interrupt but Hermione's fingers strayed to her lips, signalling to not speak. "Let me finish. This child is yours because I won't have it any other way. When they call Ron 'Dad', when he parades them on his shoulders or helps them fly their first broom, I want you to look my way. I will look back , smile at you and we'll both know the truth. Whenever you feel down, just look at me. Because I'll forever be indebted to you for what you do tonight. I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny's eyes flashed wet and she held Hermione's fingers in her own, lightly kissing her palm. "I love _you_ Hermione. I wanted to be a parent with you and now I can. It won't be like it is supposed to, but I'll love you and the baby just as purely as I would helping you raise it."

Ginny sniffed and dried her watering eyes "Besides I will always do my bit when I can. I'll do my child bonding time whenever I have the chance."

Hermione sweetly smiled "You'll be its parent, auntie and godmother all in one. Those chances will be more common than you think."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, and I'll eventually want a repeat performance from _you._ I know the DNA will be harder to predict as you're not Harry's sister, but I want to be a mother too, not just a father."

"Say the word and I'll pay up." Hermione replied with a light kiss.

Without anything else to say Ginny prompted Hermione to lift up again. Seeing the V of the brunette's legs hypnotized Ginny for moment or two before, Hermione's hand on her prick coaxed her attention back to the task at hand. Ginny and Hermione led the large phallus to directly under Hermione's peach, their eyes meet again.

Reassuring and excited words were telepathically spoke in the connection between eyes. Hermione's hips descend slowly.

Like a lid to Ginny's pen, the juicy sweet cavern slotted over Ginny's meat head and sunk a few inches deep. Simultaneous gasps slipped out of their mouths, their heads both cocking at an angle. With the entire head burrowed up into Hermione, said girl began gyrating and swirling on the thing. Wet, slippery sounds and their small moans of pleasure filling the room with the ambiance of sex.

Hermione's movements allowed her tunnel to lubricate itself and the invading tool burying into her. Ginny's shaft disappeared another couple of inches until Hermione was half-impaled. The blue veins added extra friction on Hermione's clit, the steel-like texture of Ginny's penis stretched open Hermione's hole to ammounts she'd never reached before.

Ginny accompanied Hermione's gyrations with with a weak sawing action that slowly, centimetre at a time, sunk her length further into Hermione's tunnel.

Hermione's time between moans shortened and her gyrating increased in urgency. Before either girl knew it Hermione's bottom hit Ginny's thighs again, fixing Hermione into place on Ginny's lap.

"Ohhh, Gin. You're at my womb."

Ginny knew she was right because she felt a rough barrier at the tip of her magic penis. There was no doubt about it, if Ginny was buried fully into the brunette she'd be spraying directly into her womb.

Ginny was invaded by a strong urge to take control and lose herself in this sexual extravaganza. She used all her strength to lift Hermione up just as she rose to her feet, firmly tucking Hermione's legs behind her and gripping at her arse and rear thigh.

Hermione's surprise didn't last, she anchored her feet together behind Ginny and clung to her neck with her hands. Ginny coaxed Hermione into bouncing with the hand on her arse that lifted her up and down. Hermione soon met the rhythm and Ginny's hand could simply rest on her smooth arsecheek, grasping it every once in a while when Hermione would slip on her sweaty body (or grasping it just because she wanted to).

Their lips connect again, noses clashing awkwardly. Sophistication just went out the window, the objective of their love-making left behind as they continued to romp.

Hermione was now kissing Ginny to silence her moans, not certain that Ron would remain asleep if her loud cries blared throughout the house.

Ginny walked them over to the fireplace and sat Hermione on the mantle. Ginny could now hold Hermione at the kneepits and put more energy into her thrusting. They both watched the pale long prick disappear over and over. The alabaster shine the penis gave off along with Ginny's orange pubes meshing with Hermione's thin dark ones, the sight of that would be masturbatory material for the rest of their lives.

As Hermione looked at the meeting of their sexes she was reminded of another worry Hermione had. She was afraid that when she'd see Ginny's specimen all she would see was Ron's. Looking at the girl's one now, she saw how wrong she was.

Ginny was larger for a start, Ron being of an average size. Ron's pubes were more red in colour and much bushier. Ron's skin was a brownish cream, not moonlight pale like Ginny's. Overall, Ginny's was far more attractive. If it wasn't supposed to be a tool of masculinity, Hermione would even call it pretty.

Ginny pushed Hermione's legs up until her knees touched the wall, Ginny just being at the right height to plow down into Hermione's core, reaching more places within her.

Both girls were glad that Hermione's blowjob didn't reach it's natural end, as Ginny wouldn't have lasted anywhere close than she was.

Ginny eventually began to feel the ache, her mouth had long since disengaged with Hermione's, who no longer cared if Ron would wake up as she cried into the night.

Ginny, still pumping into Hermione, used every ounce of the strength she had left to pull Hermione forward until they were breast to breast, arms hooked entirely under Hermione's legs. Ginny then carried Hermione like that to the settee dropped them both onto it. It was lucky that Ginny worked out of an occasion.

Ginny wasted no time in thrusting down into Hermione from on top, nipples touching, legs tangling. Hermione felt she was going to faint before her orgasm even started, her lust-filled eyes begging to Ginny to fill her time and time again.

Suddenly Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand to smother her mouth, a near deafening screech became a semi-loud muffled cry. And there were the convulsions of Hermione's orgasm. Her pussy became an oiled vice, Ginny using so much effort to keep sawing herself in and out still.

Hermione got all the screeching and crying out of her system and into the redhead's hand. Ginny simply sawed whilst Hermione wriggled the last of her climax. Sensing the relaxation of her tunnel once again, Ginny's thrusts resumed their power.

Hermione's foot reached over Ginny and rested sole and heel on Ginny's smooth arse. She felt the muscles creasing and flexing, and felt her hips rise. Hermione took the rest of the pleasure and marvelled at the smoothest skin in the world against her foot.

But that resting foot ceased to be when Ginny's thrusts grew so fast her arse just wobbled. Ginny gripped Hermione's chin and forcefully met eyes with her. Her face looked rather menacing, but Hermione was the opposite to afraid of the look.

They both reeked of sex and sweat at this point, but neither cared. Ginny felt compelled to stare into Hermione's soul, occasionally wincing in pleasure. Hermione stared right back, grinning with a lovey-dovey look in her eye.

And then Ginny gasped, as if she was holding her breath during the entire build-up of her climax, and said "Oh, it's happening, it's coming."

Hermione's feet pressed Ginny's arse down hard, and Ginny's back arched. Her eyes shut and her mouth hung agape as Ginny's semen finally erupted out of her penis slit.

Torrents of sperm, nearly as dense as the potion Ginny drank, barraged against and into Hermione's womb. The outpour dousing her depths warmly. Hermione pulled Ginny back down, resting the other girls face against her shoulder.

The brunette kissed a sequence of light kisses against Ginny's cheek as the torrents continued to pour but started to lose power. Hermione soon felt semen pooling around the edges of her pussy.

Then, like a tap screwing back shut, the flow dropped to short splurts, then dribbles, then stopped. Hermione kept her in place, making sure Ginny's member started shrinking before removing it. Within moments she physically felt the hardness retreat, leaving the sperm pools to cool. Before she knew it the pressure against her cervix ceased, her pussy lips receded and the length plunging her depths was gone.

Ginny eventually had the energy to pull back and look between their bodies. Now it was pussy against pussy, and the flood of white goo flowed out of Hermione the instant she pulled away.

"Merlin's beard, that's a lot of cum."

Hermione stroked Ginny's cheek "there's even more deep down inside."

Ginny looked uncertain. "Are you sure it worked?"

"We won't know for a little while to come, but the possibility is practically certain."

Ginny met Hermione's eyes and instantly the tears fell. "It'll be his though won't it?"

"Only in writing."

"He gets to name them, and call them his own. Even if we told them the truth, the child won't believe us. We're two girls, best friends, wives to Harry and Ron. We could never have created something as precious as this child."

Hermione wiped Ginny's tears away with her thumb. "But we did. And the only people who we care to know it is us. We'll have each others babies and pretend their our husbands kids. And maybe one day when we're tired of hiding, no longer care what happens and they've reached teenhood; we'll sit them down and explain to them the truth. If we do it right, and show them how much we love them their whole life, then they might come to see us as the parents we are."

Ginny gave her a watery smile "You always have a plan."

After a final passionate kiss, they both redressed. Ginny removed the smell of sex off her body with magic, replacing it with the usual hospital aroma. Hermione climbed the stairs holding her stomach as if feeling the tadpoles finding their way to her eggs.

With an 'I love you' shared between them, Hermione retreated to her bed and Ginny apparated away. The only thing remaining of their presence being one discarded, empty potion vial.

 _Nine Months Later_

"It's a girl." Ginny told the mother of her child as she cut the ambilical cord with a mask of blankness.

"Hermione! Did you hear her?! A girl! We have a girl!" Ron called out excitedly

"I heard her Ron" Hermione smiled.

Ginny, who absolutely insisted on delivering the child (her child), kept herself busy with cleaning the child up and checking her vitals. Ron had pulled Hermione to him and held her. "You've got a perfectly healthy baby Hermione...a perfectly Weasley baby too." Ginny added.

Hermione looked over at her holding their baby. Ginny smiled back.

She debated with herself, then hoped this next statement wasn't too risky "Sorry Ron, but she's got _my_ eyes."

Ron thankfully saw nothing suspicious behind it, merely asking to hold her as Ginny wrapped the baby in a pink blanket.

Whilst Ginny placed her into Ron's arms, she desperately tried to avoid the pointed look Hermione was attempting to give her. Ron thanked Ginny for her help and took the baby outside to show Harry and the rest of the family, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone.

Ginny came to sit by the bed to Hermione's right, hand weaving into hers. "What was the 'She's got my eyes' all about?"

"It's the truth." Ginny defended.

"Yeah, it had nothing to do with cockiness at all." Hermione sarcastically replied.

"Stating a fact isn't cocky." Ginny said, grinning the entire way. She kissed Hermione's brow affectionately "She's beautiful Mione".

Hermione nuzzled into Ginny's breast "Of course she is, her father is beautiful."

"No Mi, it was like looking into a baby you, except with red hair and my eyes. Still going with Rose?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but we haven't come up with a middle name yet."

Ginny mischievously suggested "What about Oprilla?"

"Rose Oprilla?" Hermione questioned. "I'm starting to regret allowing you to name her now"

"You and Ron named her Rose."

"Because you suggested it" Hermione flicked Ginny's wrist playfully "Idiot."

Ginny chuckled "Ok, I surrender. How about Rose Evelyn?"

"It'll do."

The door creaked back open and the girls separated. Harry stepped in with Rose in arms smiling at them "She really is something".

"Thank you Harry, I'm glad she's something" Hermione replied.

Harry approached Hermione, handing Rose over. "Ginny and I are going to be trying for one soon."

Hermione gave a significant look to Ginny, her lip quirking upwards. "Are you really?"

"As you said you'd make Ginny Rose's godmother, we'd thought we'd do the same for you if it's a girl." Harry told her smiling.

"It will be my pleasure Harry." It was Hermione's turn to avoid Ginny's pointed look.

Hermione looked her daughter over, observing every detail of her face. Ginny told Harry they were about to talk about the birth and Harry bolted out of the room as quickly as he could.

"So predictable." Ginny giggled, charming the door locked and putting a notice-me-not charm on the room. Ginny turned back to Hermione who hadn't taken her eyes off her baby.

Ginny returned to her position next to Hermione, holding the two people she loved most in the world. "I love you Mione"

"I love you too Gin".


End file.
